Luna in Love
by Summer Walters
Summary: She may be called loony most of the time, but she's loonier in love! But oh no-- with whom?
1. Luna's Diary, Entry 1

Tomorrow is the first day of school. Summer went by so quickly. Now it's time to return to Hogwarts, say goodbye to Dad, and go back to people stealing my things. Lovely prospect isn't it?  
  
I don't really hate school though. After all, he will be there. Oh I don't know why I waste my time thinking about him, dreaming about him, longing for him, but I can't help it. He's so handsome... and sweet, even if he doesn't show it all the time. Summer was fun of course, but I have missed him. I can't survive without gazing at him from afar at least every once in a while.  
  
Just the thought of seeing him in the halls, hearing his voice - music to my ears - and perhaps even exchanging a few words of greeting . my heart is beating rapidly.  
  
I first was dreading school coming. As soon as I remember that he will be there, I can't stand waiting oh-so-many hours to see him again.  
  
If only I could speed up time. 


	2. Morning of the First Day of School

"Luna," Mr. Lovegood called up the stairs. "It's time to get up. Don't forget - school's starting today."  
  
Burying her face in her pillow, Luna mumbled, "Yes, Dad. I'm up."  
  
She stumbled out of bed and pulled out some clothes to wear. Then she remembered - him. She threw down the clothes she had selected - jeans and a T-shirt - and grabbed a lace top and silk skirt.  
  
After dashing to the bathroom, she slammed the door. Once bathed and dressed, she wondered, "What should I do with my hair?" She had washed it with a magical shine-enhancing shampoo. It was now so bright it was hard to look at it. She had used the entire bottle.  
  
Ambivalent on whether to put it in a bun or a French-braid, she did small French-braids on both sides and pinned the back into three small buns. "Perfect," she murmured, tying purple ribbons on the each of each braid.  
  
Now she scrutinized her face. It was too pale, she decided. Pointing her wand at her cheeks, she muttered a spell under her breath. She stared in the mirror. "Oh, no," she cried. Her cheeks were bright red. After undoing the spell, she tried again. "Exactly," she exclaimed, relieved it had worked out how she wanted it to.  
  
Luna knelt down and began rummaging through the cabinet under the sink. She was searching for her mother's old make-up. It had to be somewhere. Ah-ha! In this box! She pulled out the box, looking through all the colorful bottles and jars.  
  
One green bottle said "Eye Lash Lengthener. Dab a bit on your eyelids, blink, and ta-da!" Luna followed the instructions. When she opened her eyes, her now-green eye lashes fluttered against her forehead. "Wow," she said. "A little bit longer and I could dust all the furniture easily!"  
  
"Luna!" she heard her father call. "What the devil are you doing up there for so long? Your toast is cold now."  
  
Looking longingly at all the other contents of the box, Luna sadly began to put it away. Wait. she could take it! "Brilliant, Luna," she told herself, and ran to her room, throwing it into her trunk.  
  
"I'm coming, Dad," she called, and dashed down the stairs.  
  
"What the hell did you do to yourself, Luna?" her father exclaimed as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Oh, Dad," she sighed. "You really ought to keep up with the latest fashions."  
  
"But Lun -- "  
  
"Da-ad. it's how girls look now."  
  
Feeling guilty that he wasn't keeping up with his daughter's generation, he said, "If you say so, Luna," while thinking "Crazy girls" and went back to reviewing articles for the Quibbler. 


	3. Luna's Diary, Entry 2

I am currently sitting on the train to Hogwarts. Today is the first day of school! After all this time, I will finally see him. I had expected to see him on the platform or the train, but I didn't! I'm disappointed, of course, but at least I'll see him at dinner! Oh, I can't wait.  
  
Will he notice my new look? This morning I put on special clothes - instead of normal Muggle clothes, I'm wearing a special fancy outfit - a white lace top with a silk skirt that matches my eyes. Before getting on the train I was freezing cold and Dad kept urging me to put on my fur cloak, but I said, "No, I'm fine," though I was trying to cover up the fact I was shivering. What is the point of wearing a new outfit if no one can see it because it's covered up by your cloak?  
  
Ah, pity, I didn't see him. However, Hermione Granger, the fifth year, complimented me on my skirt. She did stare at my face strangely though. I suppose she's never heard of magical make-up and green eyelashes four inches long. Actually, they were getting a bit annoying, tickling my forehead with every blink, so I shortened them to one inch.  
  
I'm sitting in a compartment with Ginny and Neville again. Ginny frequently looks up at me, snickers, and hides behind her book. It's getting annoying so I think I'll tell her to stop. But she's not allowed to wear make-up - maybe that's it. She's just jealous. And look, her T-shirt and jeans look worn and small, possibly hand-me-downs from her brothers. Oh, poor Ginny. She's just jealous ... I'll forgive her. As long as she stops giggling! 


End file.
